


Tangerine Dream

by lovetxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, blowjob, brief choking & finger sucking i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetxt/pseuds/lovetxt
Summary: He really, really wanted to. Kiss Jaebum, that was. After days and days of thinking about it, dreaming about it, wondering how it would feel.





	Tangerine Dream

“What if I suck?” Jinyoung whispered. He was hyper aware of Jaebum's gentle grip on his chin, and butterflies made their way up his throat with every word he formed.

 

“You won't.” Jaebum chuckled in response.

 

Jaebum’s consolation only aided in making Jinyoung more nervous than before, so he   buried his head into Jaebum's chest and sighed.

 

He really, really wanted to. Kiss Jaebum, that was. After days and days of thinking about it, dreaming about it, wondering how it would feel — he was just incredibly nervous.

 

Of course, he had thought about it previously. When he snuggled into Jaebum's chest with Jaebum's hoodie on; a size that was just a little too big for Jinyoung; he considered lifting his head slightly and planting a peck right on his heart shaped lips. He stopped himself of course, but mostly because Jaebum was just _too_ comfy and the fuzzy effect of alcohol was making him sleepy.

 

There was another time too, he and Jaebum were intertwined on some girl's leather couch, legs sprawled out on the recliner whilst they watched silly videos on Jaebum's phone. Jinyoung distinctly remembers Jaebum's right hand on his knee. The heavy weight of his thick fingers, decorated with many silver rings and his fingernails clean and well kept. The thought brought a smile to his face. He recalls the featherweight of his hand feeling like it was a ton weight burning through the denim of his jeans.

 

Despite most of the signs, Jinyoung just couldn't bring himself to believe that Jaebum would want to kiss him. The slightest, tiniest chance that Jaebum may feel that way about Jinyoung was simply unbelievable to him. He sat engulfed in Jaebum's arms with every reason to kiss him being presented to him like a caramel apple on a platter, sickly sweet and irresistible. Nevertheless, Jinyoung let his doubts get the best of him. _Even if he wanted to_ , Jinyoung thought, _what if I was bad at it?_

 

After weeks of both of them fluttering around each other, shyly dancing to an unknown melody, they were finally acknowledging the fickle, pining thought that stipulated itself into their mind unconsciously.

 

Jinyoung chuckled nervously at the mere thought of them two, after the rushed plan of their friends shoving them both in a room and blocking the door, they ended up in Jinyoung's bed with their arms around each other.

 

“Why do you keep laughing? Is that like, a nervous laugh or something?” Jaebum asked, forcing Jinyoung to look up at him. Jinyoung laughed in response, the raw eye contact and close proximity making him feel increasingly nervous.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Jinyoung answered timidly. He knew his face gave everything away, if his shaking hands rested snug between both of their thighs wasn't any indication of his apprehension.

 

“You don't have to worry.” Jaebum responds, placing his index finger under Jinyoung's chin. He leaves it delicately grazing the slight stubble underneath, making the hairs on the back on Jinyoung's neck stand up. They were both silent. It felt as though Jaebum was peering into his soul. Although, if Jinyoung wasn't trying his best to avoid eye contact, he would have noticed that Jaebum was in fact awkwardly staring at Jinyoung's button nose, since eye contact with Jinyoung made him slightly nervous.

 

 

Before Jinyoung could muster up some response to break the moment that felt suffocatingly intense, Jaebum leans forward and presses his lips to his in a way that made him seem very sure of himself, his lips pressed firmly against Jinyoung's shocked pout.

 

The first jumbled thoughts that come to Jinyoung’s mind are a mix of, _Why do his lips feel much bigger than they look?_ And _, “Oh, so_ _this is kissing.”_

 

He recognises the wet feeling of Jaebum's tongue against his and shocks himself. When did his tongue leave his mouth?

 

It didn't feel much like kissing. He couldn't necessarily concentrate on that part when his mind was running rampant with thoughts. He simply followed suit, hoping that whatever he was doing was teetering on the lines of suitable. He wasn't even sure if he was enjoying it, wishing that he could step out of his thoughts for two seconds and try to capture what was happening in his memory so it could feel more coherent and real to him. It all felt too surreal, especially when Jaebum pulled him closer, and grabbed Jinyoung's leg to throw it over his own waist in one fluid, smooth motion. It made Jinyoung's face feel hot.

 

When Jaebum finally pulls away after what felt like an eternity, Jinyoung is able to process that he had just had his first kiss and simultaneously felt nothing and everything at the same time. He was trying to figure out how that could be, but opted for a nervous giggle instead. Jaebum smiled at the sound, and gave Jinyoung's nose a quick peck.

 

“You're good.” Jaebum admitted shyly, his voice barely above a whisper. Whiskers form around the tops of Jinyoung's cheek along with a wide smile at the statement, feeling pleased and shy all at once.

 

He had to be honest with himself, it didn't feel anything like you see in top rated films. There wasn’t really any fireworks or anything incredibly life changing, although he didn’t expect that in the first place. It was just — nice. Nice made it sound simple, it wasn’t simple but it felt like home. Jinyoung valued the feeling of comfort over the feeling of “fireworks” anyday. The thought made him smile. He felt giggly after finally kissing Jaebum.

 

“I love that smile.” Jaebum said, bringing Jinyoung back to reality. Jinyoung had no idea how to respond, it was such a heartfelt thing to say that it took Jinyoung’s breath away.

 

“Shut up.” Jinyoung spluttered and shoved Jaebum’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Jaebum chuckled and leaned back in to kiss Jinyoung whilst he was distracted.

This time, Jinyoung could concentrate more on the kissing. For some reason he grew a surge of confidence the second time around and found himself grabbing Jaebum’s face with both of his hands. He wasn’t sure why, it just felt right. It felt right to gently move his left hand from Jaebum’s soft cheek to the edge of his jaw. He could feel the slight sweat gathering at the nape of Jaebum’s neck and the curl of the baby hairs as he ran his hands through his dark hair.

 

His other hand moves to Jaebum’s neck with a steady grip. He squeezes the side of Jaebum’s neck affectionately as he changes angles to press their bodies flush against each other, and the guttural moan that comes from the Jaebum’s throat at the pressure on his neck made Jinyoung’s skin prickle was arousal and curiosity.

 

“What was that?” Jinyoung blurted before he could stop himself, leaning up in shock. Jaebum was distracted by the saliva attached to Jinyoung’s lips, his eyes following the string of silk until he was cross eyed and attempting to glance at his own lips.  “Are you into choking?” Jinyoung questioned, not letting Jaebum answer the first question.

 

“Maybe.” Jaebum smirked.

 

Jinyoung felt his stomach drop, “Fuck.”

 

“Are you?” Jaebum retaliated, leaning up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze.

 

“Maybe.” Jinyoung mocked Jaebum.

 

There was a silence for a minute or so, the eye contact they held was smoldering enough to change the whole room’s atmosphere.

 

Jaebum didn’t waste another minute, pouncing on top of Jinyoung and straddling him. Jinyoung placed his hands on both of his thighs out of instinct, feeling the the warm skin beneath his jeans and reveling the weight of Jaebum’s body on his. It made Jinyoung chuckle slightly, it felt slightly like a role reversal or out of character for Jaebum to be the one straddling _him._ It didn’t bother him in the slightest, though. Jaebum gripped both sides of Jinyoung’s neck, his fingers curling around it tenderly with gradual pressure. Pleasure tingled through out Jinyoung’s body and he felt his mouth open slowly and naturally as he threw his arms around Jaebum’s neck. He could feel the shift of Jaebum’s muscular shoulders as he grinded ever-so-slightly on top of him and the feeling pulled a small whine out from the back of his throat. Jaebum groaned in response to the sound, turning over onto his back and bringing Jinyoung with him. They were a mess of limbs and heavy breathing but it couldn’t have been more perfect.

 

Now that Jinyoung was on top, he felt a little exposed and shy. He sat awkwardly on top of Jaebum’s legs with a blush adorning his cheeks. Jaebum smiled, his hands automatically making their way to the small of Jinyoung’s back. Jaebum felt himself getting hot, Jinyoung’s eye contact simply lured him in like a cat watching its prey - slow and calculating.

 

Jinyoung was apprehensive about making the first move, leaning forward to place his lips on Jaebum’s. Instead, he accidentally kisses Jaebum’s nose, rolling over and covering his face in embarrassment.

 

“I can’t believe this.”

 

Jinyoung pathetically inhales and exhales, refusing to let Jaebum see him.

 

Jaebum smiles, attempting to remove Jinyoung’s hands from his face. He takes his finger and pries through the barrier of fingers to reveal Jinyoung’s lips like he was prying open the dark green of a bud to unveil the soft insides of flower petals. They were pink and wet, reminding Jaebum a little of the cute drops of dew that hung desperately on the edge of rose petals. He suddenly felt thirsty. He ran an index finger along Jinyoung’s fat, pouty bottom lip and felt the wetness of Jinyoung’s tongue poke out curiously like a cat prodding at some unknown object.

 

Jinyoung’s mouth envelopes Jaebum’s thick fingers, sucking unsurely at the tip of it, tasting his skin. He had thought about doing this a lot before this moment and couldn’t believe how naturally these moments were occuring. He felt comfortable, albeit a little nervous, but comfortable nonetheless. He was incredibly happy his first kiss could be with Jaebum, could be this gentle and careful but fun. And now he was lying on his back with Jaebum peering over him, head leaning on one arm balancing on it’s elbow and his other hand - in Jinyoung’s mouth.

 

The thought of it made Jinyoung throb, the two fingers in his mouth made him feel full, his tongue occupied in an entirely different way than kissing made him feel a stirring in his stomach he couldn’t put into words. He made a show of it, sucking the two fingers with enthusiasm, eyes closed, lips slick with spit.

 

Jaebum groaned, leaning into Jinyoung a little more and Jinyoung could feel him against his leg, pulsing and hot. His heart sped up and his head felt lighter than it ever had before. It was such a foreign feeling to him. A feeling he never thought he’d feel, especially from Jaebum. He was familiar with dicks to a certain degree. The degree being, well, his own. Jinyoung made eye contact with Jaebum and his brain immediately began sorting through the things he had to acknowledge. Jaebum: hot, smoldering, cute moles under his eyes, blinding smile, flushed cheeks, dick firm against my thigh,

 

His breath gets caught in his throat. He doesn’t know how feels about this information. It isn’t really a big deal, in the grand scheme of things, but what does he _do_? Is this what Jaebum wanted the kissing to lead to? What if he wants to fuck him? Is that what Jinyoung wants? It was all so new to him, the whole experience was hard to fathom. Jaebum was previously experienced, Jinyoung was not, and that thought alone made Jinyoung incredibly anxious. He didn’t want to disappoint Jaebum, or embarrass himself more than he already had. Even worse, both.

 

Jaebum interrupted Jinyoung’s train of thought. “I think he’s a little jealous.”

 

Jinyoung was about to mumble out a, _who?_ around Jaebum’s two fingers, but Jinyoung understood when he felt Jaebum’s dick twitch against him.

 

He spat Jaebum’s fingers out with a laugh, shoving Jaebum off him to tell him to shut up.

 

“God, you’re so embarrassing.”

 

Jaebum grinned, putting his arm around Jinyoung. Even though had been making out for hours, the small gesture of Jaebum casually throwing his arm around him made him stomach churn. He suddenly felt soft, realising that he really, really liked Jaebum way more than he realised. He wanted to make him happy, and that realisation was kind of scary. A feeling of sheer and utter spontaneity took over him, and as quick as he regretted it, a sentence tumbled out of his mouth.

 

“Uhm, I kinda wanna, uh, suck your dick.”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s no other way to say it, okay. I want to suck your dick.” Jinyoung decided if he was going to be embarrassed, he may as well own up to it and be firm.

 

Jaebum smirked from ear to ear and leaned into nibble Jinyoung’s bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling away.

 

“That was hot.” He said, repeating what Jinyoung said under his breath, “Very to the point.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Jinyoung mumbled shyly, in contrast to him confidently grabbing Jaebum through his jeans. Jaebum got the message and gulped in disbelief whilst undoing his button. The sound of the zip going down seemed deafening to Jinyoung in the dark room, and the weight of the situation dawned on him as he took a hold of his dick. It was warm. He was acting like he had never seen one in his life, swaying it side to side before leaning down and enveloping it in his mouth.

 

He sucked the head first, getting familiar with it. Jaebum groaned, so he took that as a good thing and continued suckling at the head for a while. It was kind of easy, Jinyoung realised, there wasn’t necessarily a way to be bad as long as Jaebum was enjoying it, he was doing okay. At least, he hoped that was the case. He licked a stripe up from the base to the tip, taking it all in his mouth at once again and hollowing his cheeks out.

 

Jaebum couldn’t see his face from the angle they were at, Jinyoung’s head was facing the other direction, but he desperately wanted to. His hand found its way to the back of Jinyoung’s head, massaging the strands as a comfort. Jinyoung continued to suck for a while, tiny kitten licks flicking their way around Jaebum's dick whilst he used his hands for the small portion he couldn't reach at the base. 

 

Jaebum breath hitched at every movement, attempting to swallow down his moans but failed, small and desperate whines replacing them instead. He couldn't help but buck his hips up into Jinyoung's mouth, and Jinyoung simply adapting to his thrusts made his head spin. 

 

“Jinyoung, you’re really good but I’d rather kiss you.” Jaebum said, hand guiding Jinyoung’s chin off and up towards him. Jinyoung didn’t know how to feel about that, _shouldn’t he continue?_ Although, Jaebum directly telling him that he just wants to lie kissing him made him feel fuzzy inside. He was slightly glad, the blowjob was bringing him back to sobriety and threatening him with the scary feeling of nausea, deep in the pit of his stomach.

 

This time, the kissing felt softer. Less rushed, and a little more tender. Lying beside each other side to side, their tongues were lazy and delicate, running along each others lips. Jinyoung had a hold of the back of Jaebum’s head, keeping him in place so they could stay comfortably close, and Jaebum had his one arm around Jinyoung’s body.

 

"Don't you think it's crazy how we could have been doing this so long ago? If we just swallowed our pride and fear?" Jaebum mused, half mumbling against Jinyoung's lips before pulling away. 

 

"Yeah...I was just always so scared. I couldn't tell if you were just snuggling for the night or trying to throw hints you know? I'm awkward, and I can't recognise when someone wants me." Jinyoung admitted.

 

Jaebum looks shocked, the expression of being offended gracing his features. 

 

"Don't you think the night we sat and shared fried chicken was romantic? I think that was sign enough." 

 

"Jaebum, that was like a month ago. Also, you stole that chicken off of me." Jinyoung pouted, recalling the memory very clearly. He had walked miles to get that chicken all on his own in the rain, his drunk mind reasoning that it was entirely rational and normal to do so. 

 

"Yeah but I liked you even then." Jaebum said, giving Jinyoung a moment to acknowledge his confession before leaning in to kiss him again. 

*

 

Jinyoung couldn’t remember how or when they had fell asleep, his last memory being the soft and warm inside of Jaebum’s lips. He smiled at the thought, feeling as though the whole situation was a dream and if he escapes his hazy state that his bubble would burst.

 

The light was peeking through the blinds, the light exposing little bits of dust flying around Jinyoung’s room. He could hear the filtered sounds of birds singing through his window panes and stretched, his body writhing around to reach for his phone. It was 8am, so he had only slept a few hours. With a yawn, he ignored the messages flooding in from friends and snuggled back down.

 

He was frightened when he felt an arm snake around his waist, but his heart settled almost immediately at the memory of Jaebum. His arm felt warm around his body, and butterflies that he thought he’d eventually ran out of, came fluttering up into his abdomen again as Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s body flush against his with one strong pull.

 

They both fell back asleep with a smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this is loosely based off of irl situations but slightly amped up which u would think would b easier to write but ? nah lmaoo. i had the idea in my head for a while n just wanted to write it down & get it started, i started off quite promisingly but halfway through realised i didnt know where to go with it, so sry if that comes across, it wasn't meant to be this long jdfgjryh.
> 
> anyway ty for reading !!! please let me know what you think or any thoughts you had during ur reading experience~


End file.
